The invention provides an attachment arrangement for a leaf-spring compound used as a release system especially for soil-working implements, the leaf-spring compound including several leaf springs with substantially identical ground plans.
In a plough with a release mechanism that is activated when a plough body meets an earthfast stone, for example, and the release mechanism is to return to a normal working position as soon as the cause of the release has been passed, a hydraulic or mechanical release system is used as a rule. One version of a mechanical release system includes a leaf-spring package, in which the releasing force can be adjusted by single leaf springs being added or removed. Leaf-spring packages of this kind are held together with bolts in the middle portion of the leaf springs. The drawback of this solution are that the bolt holes constitute a potential starting point for material cracks leading to spring ruptures. Leaf springs of this kind are known from the applicant's products over several decades.